The Line We Crossed
by EEA
Summary: Love is a many faceted thing; the one who loves must learn what cannot be taught, that as there are different flavours of tea, each unique to the taster; so there are different kinds of love. Initial Maiko, eventual Zutara.


**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I am new to the writing business; I have been reading so many other fics out there and thought I would like to try it. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated, but please be gentle.

This story does not start out as a Zutara, because for some reason after "The Boiling Rock" episode I fell in love with Mai, so I am giving her a running chance to be with Zuko. But be patient, there will be a lot of Zutarian goodness later.

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters in it. Just borrowing them for my story.**

**The Line We Crossed**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_There is a thin line between love and hate"_

…_Anonymous_

**5 years after Sozin's Comet,**

**The Fire Nation Palace**

Katara's P.O.V

The soft morning light woke her up; its warmth caressing her face, a source of comfort after so much time spent getting used to the climate of the Fire Nation. Turning to face the man lying next to her, she traced the outlines of his face as her heart filled with what after so long she could only describe as contentment. _It's funny the way life runs; if someone had told her a few years back that she would find such happiness in the arms of a Fire Nation man, much less the Fire Lord himself, she would have laughed herself silly….well after drowning the silly fool first, that is. This moment had certainly been a long time coming_, she mused as her mind wandered down the path of memory.

**5 years earlier**

**Sozin's Comet**

Her heart was pounding with a mix of emotions…….relief, panic, guilt, anger and the overriding emotion of fear, all coming together in a heady mix which made her pulse race, while her blood turned to ice as she stared down at the face of the man……well boy, currently lying on the ground below her.

_Please, please let him be okay_, she silently prayed to all the gods she knew as her hands furiously worked to heal the wound that Azula had inflicted on him. It was ugly, the wound a sickly mix of burned skin, blood and raw flesh, and whose stench made her want to vomit. So intent was she on her work that she failed to see the lashes slowly fluttering open, until a soft touch stilled her.

Startled she raised her head to see golden eyes staring at her.

The world suddenly went still.

Thank you, he said, the words barely audible, but still heard

I think I should be the one thanking you, she replied as tears of relief streamed down her face.

At this moment everything suddenly seemed so unimportant. The fact that they had been enemies, the long months spent on the run, even the uncertainty of not knowing how Aang's fight had ended. This moment existed for just the two of them.

_I just have to lean just a little bit further……..I wonder how soft his lips are_, was the almost involuntary thought that flit through her mind, as she stared down at Zuko. She moved almost imperceptibly closer to him, her body acting on a subconscious impulse, closer…… closer……….

………………………………….the screams of the raving princess jerking her back to reality.

_Monkey feathers! Well, so much for my perfect romantic moment_, she sighed, feeling a mix of both relief and disappointment as they both turned to look at Azula. _It really is ironic how far the mighty fall_ was the slightly sad thought running through her head as she stared at the raving princess.

**The Fire Nation Palace, **

**The Day of the Coronation**

Zuko's P.O.V

_It's still like a dream, a wonderful dream, but a dream nonetheless. I was afraid that at any moment now I would wake up in a shack somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, still on the run from the Fire Nation._

Urgh!

The sudden pain shooting in my abdomen was a rather effective reminder that this indeed was reality and this was my life. _I was about to be crowned the new Fire Lord. Gulp! I didn't know what to feel, there was definitely happiness there, but there was also fear, would I be a good ruler? Would I be able to repair the damage done by my nation? Would I ever_

Need any help with that, the familiar voice cut through my musing

Mai! My voice betraying the rush of joy I felt on seeing her. How did you get out?

Are you forgetting my uncle is the Warden, and it helps that the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend, was her reply as she helped me with my robe.

_Well figures! _I thought as I hugged her slim form, her body against mine feeling just right and crazily enough giving me strength. _Yes, I can do this and things would work out._

Raising her head to look at me, her eyes turned serious.

NEVER, BREAK UP WITH ME AGAIN, were her words this time, with her finger (_with really sharp nail),_ added for emphasis.

A sheepish smile was my response. It didn't take a genius to figure out the implied threat.

Of course there was no way that was going to happen. I had finally restored my honor and saved the world in addition. Everything was the way it was supposed to be…………well except for finding my mother that it, but no matter, all in due time.

Her lips against mine were warm_, you wouldn't think she could be so warm just by looking at her, but it is the surprises in her character which draw me to her. _

My thoughts were lost in a pleasant fog as the kiss deepened.

**During the Coronation**

Mai's P.O.V

As I watched Zuko give his speech a deep sense of pride filed me to see the man that he had become. Agni help me, but I loved this man. I remember the angry boy he had been and I see the strong man he is today and my heart can't help but be full.

_Normally I would be bored senseless by these kinds of gatherings, but I guess I can make an exception. After all, how many times do you get to see your boyfriend crowned Fire Lord, I'm guessing never, unless you're me, …………. yep I can take a moment to gloat, that hot man is mine. _

My eyes scan the crowds and I see the Avatar, Aang right? and his friends. I guess I might have to start getting used to their presence seeing as they are Zuko's friends as well. I watch the Water tribe girl for a moment, she is quite pretty, I conclude. As I regard her watching the proceedings, something in her expression stops me.

_If I was the jealous type I would probably consider going over to smack some sense into that girl. What does she mean by staring at MY boyfriend like that…..the shameless hussy. _

_Well seeing as I am NOT the jealous type, I can take solace in the fact that I am sure of Zuko's feelings towards me._

_Hmmm………….. I would have to keep my eye out on that one._


End file.
